Living Through Painful Things
by AnotherFacelessAuthor
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are married and living happily, but when Annabeth becomes pregnant, they never knew the chaos that could ensue. Prequel to 'Blocking Out Painful Things'.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth's PoV

**Hola! **

**Okay, this has kinda been done 8763920894572 times, but oh well. This will develop into something more original I swear, or at least I hope.**

**For those of you who have never read from me, I am AnotherFacelessAuthor. And I am ADDICTED to Percy Jackson!**

**I have two other stories that are directly connected to this one. This story and my other one 'Here We Are, I Guess' are, you could say, branches off of my other story 'Blocking Out Painful Things'. **

**'Blocking Out Painful Things' is the story of Percy and Annabeth's daughter, after their death. Yeah, I know, I suck, I killed them. 'Here We Are, I Guess' is the shorter story of Percy and Annabeth in Elysium after their death. Both stories are in progress, but I update pretty fast. **

**This story you could call the prequel. The story of how 'Blocking Out Painful Things' began, hence the similar titles. **

**I plan on doing a bunch of different one-shots that lead up to their unfortunate demise. Yeah, again, I know I suck. **

**I really suggest at least reading 'Blocking Out Painful Things', but, as I said, it's still in progress. **

**For new readers of me, if you review/favorite/follow I give VIRTUAL HUGS! And I reply to ALL reviews cuz they MAKE MY LIFE!**

**I try really hard to sound professional and keep the characters IN character, but only Rick Riordan can REALLY do that. And (Disclaimer:) I am not Rick Riordan. But I am an aspiring author with at least adequate skills in writing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**READ ON!**

My childhood was not exactly the poster board for a healthy upbringing. My entire childhood I had been hunted by monsters. At the age of seven I ran away from my home. With the help of some friends, I found my way to camp. Since then, life had been relatively normal, or as normal as it could have possibly been for a young demigod. That is, until the summer of when I was twelve.

That was when Percy came.

My first impression was that he was a different breed, even for demigods. Which was why I immediately knew it had to have been him, that one I was looking for.

I followed Percy along his first quest.

And his second.

I was an object of his third.

I brought him along on MY quest.

And I stood by him as he fought the impossible time and time again. I faced his and my own death more times than I could count. Right when all seemed well, it crumbled like a monster struck by celestial bronze. And then we did it all again, but ten times worse.

I could go on for hours, days, weeks, or months about the many times I had feared for my own life or Percy's life, although the two seemed strangely synonyms.

Yet, from all those times, I had never felt myself feel this strong of a fear. I was quite literally quaking.

A year before our marriage, Percy and I had moved into our first apartment when we were nineteen. Of course, that one got destroyed after a monster attack. As did our second. And third. We were in apartment number four, just six blocks from Times Square. We were Twenty-Six, and I had only finished Olympus a couple of years ago, though, like, Percy, I had fallen in love with the city of New York.

I hear the doorknob turn. I felt my breath intake. I pushed my hair behind my ears, then rested my hands on my abdomin.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I heard Percy greet as he walked in. While I was working at an architecture firm, on my way to owning my own, Percy worked at Camp Half-Blood as a swords instructor. I was happy for him because you could tell he truly enjoyed his work. He came home happier than when he left.

"Hey, Percy," I soon as I said that, I knew I had slipped up. If I hadn't been on the verge of a breakdown, my immediate response would have been to return the insult and clal him 'Seaweed Brain'.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, sounding concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah." My voice shook and it raised slightly on the end.

Percy came and sat by me at the couch. "That doesn't sound like okay to me."

Children of Athena kind of had this knack for knowledge, intelligence, and wisdom. They knew what they needed to know, when they needed to know it, and if they didn't, nothing could stop them for finding out. Although, despite my research on how to share this information, I was at a loss for word.

"Annabeth?" His sound of concern was increasing.

All day Percy worked with children and with teens. He seemed to find real joy in his work.

But he had never expressed desire to become a father.

My mouth was dry and my palms were wet. Percy put his hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth, what aren't you telling me?"

"Percy-" I grasped at nothing for the words, for how to soften them, make them more delicate than they were. Upon failing, I decided the blunt way, may be the only way.

"Percy, I'm pregnant." I just about shouted.

Percy drew back, I looked to him and a thousand different thoughts and emotions seemed to be playing out. Tears made themselves known in my eyes.

"Percy !-" I once again struggled for the words. "I..."

He pulled me into his arms. "Annabeth, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm scared," I croaked.

So of course, Percy was his obnoxious self and chuckled. "Annabeth Chase, facing monsters since before she was seven, is scared of an unborn child."

"I am not!" I squeaked. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid you'll leave!"

Percy pulled back again, this time a frown was prominent. He put a hand on each side of my face, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. "Why in the world would I leave, Annabeth?"

"Because you don't want a child?"

Percy just smiled. "Annabeth, I've always wanted to be a dad.I just...I never knew if you wanted to be a mom, so I never brought it up. Do YOU want to be a parent?"

Again, I was at a loss for words. But this was Percy, I didn't have to think out my sentences clearly, I didn't have to be afraid that he would judge me. He was Percy. He was mine, and I was his.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "The simple idea of being a mom, of having a child, admittedly appealed to me. But..." I looked him in those sea-green eyes that were full of loyalty and compassion. "But raising a child in this world, Percy? A world of monsters, and Prophecies, and fate, and death, and destruction, and gods? A world where myth and reality coincide? Percy, I ran away from home when I was SEVEN. We both went on a cross-country DEATH trip, literally TO death, when we were only twelve! That is not how a child should be raised. And look at us! Seven years and four apartments due to monster attacks! Constantly moving around, chased to the ends of the continent by monsters? Thats not how I want our child to be raised."

I noticed Percy was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"You said our child." He noted. "OUR child. Our CHILD." His smile grew. "I love the sound of that."

"Percy!" I shoved him lightly, but a smile was on my face too now. 'Our child' did have a lovely ring to it. "I'm serious! Did you hear what I said?"

His face fell considerably. "Yeah, Annabeth, I did. What do you want to do about it?"

"I wanna do something we've never done in our entire lives. I wanna run and hide. I wanna let someone else take care of the issues of the world. I wanna find a secluded home, away from monsters and magic, and I want to raise our son/daughter."

Percy looked me in the eyes, though I couldn't make out an emotion. "Okay," he said. "Then that's what we'll do."

"You'll have to stop working at Camp Half-Blood," I pointed out.

He nodded sadly. "I know, but it's a small loss for a much bigger gain." His hand rested on top of mine on my abdomin.

His smile returned. "Annabeth, we're gonna have a baby!"

I smiled too. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2 Percy's PoV

**Sup meh peeps? **

**If you've read 'Blocking Out Painful Things' you kinda know how this chapter ends, because this is the chapter they find out the gender and say the name. **

**By The Way, I'm a Freshman so, thankfully, I know very little about the process of pregnancy. Most of what I know comes from TV and movies. So if I name something wrong, or don't know the name, I'll probs just wing it, but I'll try my best, I promise. **

**Hey, OPINION WANTED! So, I kinda want to start ANOTHER series of one-shots, but this would be when Perce and Annabeth are teens. Stuff that takes place during the series that we don't get to read about, or just different things in Annabeth's PoV. I think it would be fun, but that would probably slow my updating a little? I mean, the more stories I have to update, the longer it'll take, ya know? But I'll try to update at least one story a day during the week, and update at LEAST each story once during the weekend. Sound fair? Quicker than most I think. **

**Anyhoo, virtual hug to Meepmeep123, one of my 'regulars' you could say. ;)**

**Reply: Haha! I'm glad, especially since there 397438463234 versions of this out there. :) And, ha, the child will come in soon, but a part of the story is the pre-child. :) **

**Disclaimer:... yadayadayada I don't own PJO yadayadayada...**

When Annabeth told me she was going to have a baby, my first reaction was utter shock, then, complete joy. I had the usual parenting fears as every other about-to-be dad. Would I be good enough? Will I raise him/her I right?

But seeing as I was a demigod, a demigod who attracted MUCH MORE than his fair share of troubles, I had some unusual worries too. How would I teach him/her to fight? What age is the right age? Should he/she ever find out? Is there a way to keep it from him/her? What if a really bad monster attacks when he/she is young? What if Annabeth or I are involved in another prophecy? Or, even worse, what if our child is?

I had faced prophecy far more times than I would like. In fact, once is more times than I would like, but I didn't get a huge say in it. Actually, I got none.

So, my worries could be a little worse than a regular parents, but I tried not to worry about it. This was Annabeth and I, we would figure something out.

Annabeth and I, after numerous discussions, had decided to keep the pregnancy under wraps. After everything that occurred when we were teens, we had become somewhat of a celebrity in the demigod universe. We told as few people as possible. Which was pretty much our (mortal) parents, the other five who had gone with us on the second Great Prophecy, Thalia and Nico, and Chiron. They all agreed to keep it a secret, in hopes we could raise our daughter in safety.

Although, right now? I just couldn't wait to hold the baby.

Or find out if it was a boy or a girl.

Which we were doing that day.

Annabeth's middle had grown noticeably, but not hugely. She had a slight waddle to her walk and getting up after sitting down seemed to be getting more difficult by the day. But this was Annabeth, whose fatal flaw was hubris, or deadly pride, so she would not accept my help. Typical of her. And, typical of me, I ignored her continuous requests to stop treating her any different.

"Annabeth, let me help you."

"Percy Jackson, hold that hand out any longer and I'll use my knife to cut it off."

Oh yeah, the hormones were kicking in too.

That was fun.

No. Not even a little bit.

I was trying to help her out of the car, an old convertible that we bought a few years ago. Through monster fights and quick flees, it had acquired a few scratches.

Annabeth stood on her own accord, shoving me away in the process. "I'm fine, Percy. Let's go."

I grabbed her hand, trying to pass it off as a loving hand hold instead of making sure she could walk. She rolled her eyes, as if seeing my true motive, but didn't pull away. "You know," she said as we walked in, "I'm really excited about having a kid and all, but the process of growing a kid? Not. Fun."

Yeah. SHE didn't have to deal with a hormone-crazed Annabeth. I was the one in threat of being stabbed.

I helped, or rather tried to help, Annabeth sit in a chair as I checked us in.

"Excuse me," I said to the receptionists. "I'd like to check in Jackson for an ultrasound."

The receptionists nodded, without looking at me. "All right," she said in a surprisingly deep voice. "You're all checked in. Please take a seat, a doctor will let you know when they're ready."

"Thank you," I said as I walked back over to Annabeth, who was rubbing her stomach. I sat next to her.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked, her eyes doing that thing where you can tell she's calculating a dozen different outcomes and things.

"About what?"

"The gender, Seaweed Brain! Boy or Girl?"

"How would I know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, which do you hope for?"

I thought about it. Honestly, I just wanted a child, or children. I didn't know, and I didn't care. I just wanted a family, and when the nine months were over, that was what I would have, no matter what gender it was.

"I don't know," I told her.

She tilted her head in thought. "I think a girl would be nice. Raising a baby girl." She smiled at the thought. "Our baby girl." I joined her smile. "But," she said, "a boy would be wonderful too. Raising a baby boy. Our baby boy."

"Don't worry," I assured her, "it'll be one of those two."

She snorted and shoved me playfully. Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Jackson? Annabeth and..." she frowned at the name. "Perseus?"

That always had given teachers some troubles. They all had looked very relieved when I told them I go by 'Percy'.

Annabeth and I stood. Annabeth, again, refused my assistance. Together we walked up to the doctor. The doctor, a friendly looking girl with blond hair pulled in a bun, smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kaliham. I'll be doing your ultrasound today Mrs. Jackson."

"It's nice to meet you," Annabeth said as she shook her hand.

"Call me Percy," I said as I shook the doctor's hand.

"Well, lets see if we can find out the gender, yes?"

We smiled as she led us down a hallway and into a small room with a monitor. "Annabeth, I want you to go lie down on there, okay?" The doctor said, gesturing to the weird bed/couch thing doctors always have.

Annabeth nodded and did so.

Dr. Kaliham walked up by Annabeth with some gel, and that stick thing they always use in TV shows to do the ultrasound. Clearly, that was where most of my knowledge came from. Annabeth, though, had made it her mission to know EVERYTHING about pregnancy. I guess it was to be expected, she was a PREGNANT daughter of ATHENA.

"This will feel cold, okay? But I promise you it won't hurt."

Annabeth nodded as the doctor pulled her shirt up and put on the gel. Then, using the stick-thing, spread it around.

"Alright, lets see what we can see." The doctor turned on the monitor. Annabeth and I immediately gasped.

On the screen, was the beginnings of our child.

"Well, your child looks healthy. See that? That's it's little heart beating." Annabeth's eyes shone, and I'm sure mine did too. "There's its arms, and its legs. That there, is it's head. Would you like to know it's gender?"

Annabeth, as speechless as I, just nodded.

"Alright. It looks like..." the doctor smiled. "Congratulations you two. You're having a baby girl."

My breath caught and Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth. "A baby girl?" Annabeth whispered.

The doctor laughed. "Yes. Would you like some time alone?"

Annabeth nodded. I, it seemed, was frozen in the spot, staring at my child, my daughter, on the screen. The doctor handed Annabeth the stick, and walked to the door. "I'll be back in five minutes. You two enjoy yourselves." She then walked out.

Annabeth's eyes glimmered. "Percy. Percy a baby girl!"

I tore my eyes away from the screen for just a second to look at my Annabeth. "Our baby girl."

Earlier, names had also been brought up. We instantly knew we wanted our baby's name to mean something. If it had been a boy, we had agreed upon Charlie or Luke.

If a girl...

"Well, hello there," Annabeth said to her stomach, "My little Silena."


	3. Chapter 3 Annabeth's PoV

**I'm sorry. I know it's short but I was at a loss. I felt like there needed to be one more chapter before birth. So unless you guys got ideas, Silena is gonna be born next chapter. YAY!**

**(Changed mind. Birth is delayed. I have plans that originated from Pandastyle.)**

**:D **

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Meepmeep123, Pandastyle, The Avian-Olympian, ReadingGurl07, and myheartsastereo.**

**REPLIES:**

**Meepmeep123: Yeah. Hormonal Annabeth is very bad for Percy. :) **

**Pandastyle: I believe I thought of this one myself. :) And, yeah, beginning is over done, but my own twist will come later. ;) ...what's a beta? I've seen that mentioned. AND OH YEAH! THAT'S REALLY GOOD IDEA! HAHA! FUNFUN!**

**The Avian-Olympian: YAY! Keeping characters IN character is hard and I try very hard to do so. :) **

**ReadingGurl07: Ha. Yeah, she's a big hit. :) **

**myheartsastereo: Hola, mi amiga. I updated for the well-being of your sanity...er...whats left of it. ;) **

**(seriously guys, that chick is bat shit crazy...BUT SO AM I SO IT ALL WORKS OUT! I LOVE YOU GIRL! HIGHWAY SIGN!) **

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

****ANNABETH'S PoV

I stood in a room, the smallest of the two. Due to our precious baby, who was taking her own time getting here to my impatience, we had to move again. The first move that was not due to a monster attack. It was a welcome change.

Sadly, out of risk that a demigod might see me and realize I was pregnant, we had to move out of New York City. Luckily, we didn't move far. Percy still went to Camp Half-Blood on the weekends. He spent Saturday and most of Sunday there. Those nights I felt lonely, but I didn't share this feeling with Percy. In fact, he didn't want to leave me at all. It took plenty of convincing to get him to go one night a week.

It wasn't a matter of necessity of income. We had plenty. My Architecture firm was blossoming wonderfully and we still had plenty of money (both cash and Drachmas) that the gods gave me after the Olympus renovations were done.

Though, since we were living in what was considered to be suburb, we were living in a real house. Granted, a small one. Two bedrooms, one office, one average-sized living room, and one average-sized kitchen. Plus, a small finished-basement.

My arms were crossed and I was studying the room. Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around me, hands resting on my enlarged stomach. Percy set his head down on my shoulder.

"Watcha thinking about?" He asked.

"Room color."

He chuckled. "The architect in you is ever present, once again."

"Shut up," but I was smiling. "I AM an architect, Seaweed Brain."

"I know." He kissed my cheek and my smile widened. "So, what color were you thinking, oh, wise architect, daughter of Athena?"

I tipped my head in thought. "I was thinking...green with owls? I know a place where we can get the type of pictures that stick to the walls. I mean, we could do the cliche pink walls for a baby girl, but I got a feeling our girl isn't gonna be the pink-loving type. Ya know?"

Percy pretended to consider, though I know he was hooked. Or at least smart enough to not argue. "Perfect," he said eventually. "I love it. And you." He kissed my cheek again. "And our baby, Silena." He smiled wide again. "Our baby...I still love the sound of that."

I opened my mouth to reply, but instead all that came out was "oof."

The baby had kicked.

Percy's eyes sparkled, and I'm sure mine did too. "She kicked!" Percy exclaimed. He laughed in utter glee and I joined him. It was a lovely sound. A union of absolute pleasure. I had gone to Hades and back, literally, but it was all worth it. Every cut, every scar, every loss, every betrayal, every near-death experience of both mine and Percy's.

We were together and safe and we were soon to have a family. A real one. Perhaps it was the hormones, but I felt tears prick my eyes.

Percy noticed and turned me to fully face him. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I smiled. "Absolutely nothing. And that's just it. For once, nothing is wrong. Nothing."

"It has been a while since that has occurred."

"Definitely." I then just wrapped my arms around his chest, a feat much more difficult than it sounds due to my swollen abdomen, and leaned in.

The moment was perfect, far too perfect. I was momentarily afraid that some god, goddess, monster, giant, or one of the other various things that want us dead would rob us of this moment, this pleasure, this utter perfection.

I shoved the thought away. Percy and I were okay, the unborn baby was okay, this moment. This very moment, everything was just right. I couldn't let myself worry about everything. The doorbell rang and we jumped. I then laughed at our stupidity. A childhoods worth of dangerous Quests and monster fights have left both Percy and I jumping at the slightest startle.

"That would be my mom and Paul." Percy said. "I'll be right back." I nodded as he walked away.

I nervously tucked a piece of hair behind my ears. Sure, since my pregnancy we had seen Percy's mom and Paul several times, but it had been nearly a month and a half since we last saw them. In a pregnancy, a lot happens in that amount of time.

I heard the pleasantries in the main entrance. The greetings. The askings of how we're doing. The asking's of where I am. Then the footsteps.

"Annabeth!" Sally squealed.

I smiled. "Mrs. Jackson." Old habits die hard.

She laughed. "Annabeth, you're a Mrs. Jackson too, you know."

I laughed nervously. "I know...Sally."

She smiled. "There you go." She tried to hug me, and laughed at the complications. "My, my, you've gotten so big!" She blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

I laughed. "I know."

Paul stepped up and awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder. "You look good, Annabeth. All things considered."

"Thank-you, Paul."

After more pleasantries, we left the house and went to a local restaurant, since none of us could really cook all that well. Well, Sally could cook well, but we weren't gonna make her cook. Percy and I...well, we're hopeless. We quickly discovered that we can't even manage a lasagna without creating a huge fire. Luckily, a monster attacked and destroyed the apartment shortly after so we had to move anyways.

I frowned at the thought. Silena would want home cooked meals wouldn't she? To anyone else, I would never stoop to girl cliches, but for my Silena, I would do anything. Little girls want to come home to their moms cooking, right?

Although, if I had to struggle through learning to cook, Percy was going down with me.

I sighed. And I so enjoyed our kitchen. What a pity.


	4. Chapter 4 Percy's PoV

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. Sorry guys. **

**Virtual hugs to all readers and reviewers!**

**Shout out to my personal friend myheartsastereo who has been pestering me to update this story, cuz she loves it. HIGHWAY SIGN!**

**(my hand hearts look like those 'route 66' highway signs)**

**So...yeah. **

**Song I'm listening to: That's What You Get by Paramore**

**_NOTE! I REFERENCE TO SOMETHING IN THE MARK OF ATHENA!_**

**__****I don't fully say it (so I don't spoil) but I do reference to it. You guys should all read it! (myheartsastereo: You MUST finish Son Of Neptune first! I MEAN IT!) UGG! The cliffhanger in MoA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRG GUUUUUGG! Feel free to PM me a rant about it! I like replying to them! ;) **

***sigh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! **

"Put it out, Percy!" Annabeth screeched, gesturing frantically to the growing fire on our stove. "Put it out!"

I admit, I was freaking out too, so I acted on reflex. I threw one arm out and felt a pull in my gut. The sink practically exploded, but water shot straight to the fire. It also happened to douse Annabeth in the process.

When the water stopped firing, Annabeth spit water out of her mouth and glared at me. "I meant with the fire extinguisher, Seaweed Brain," she said, pointing at the red canister hanging clearly on our wall.

I stared at the fire extinguisher, then at our (once again) destroyed sink. "Oops."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. 'Oops.'" She sighed and surveyed the damage, placing her hands on her hips, which looked a little awkward since her stomach was protruding so much. "We're going to have to call the contractor, AGAIN. For ANOTHER sink." That last part was sent directly at me. "You'd think after three sinks you'd catch on, Percy. We hung the fire extinguisher very obviously so you would see it."

"You think by now you'd catch on about how to not start fires," I mumbled.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "What was that?"

Pregnancy alert. Dangerous territory. "Oh, nothing." I said, not meeting her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought. I'll call Franklin." She said, sounding exasperated.

Franklin was a contractor who had visited us a few more times than perhaps normal. Fires in the oven and microwave and exploding sinks...he had started to become a sort-of friend of ours, he was around us often enough to be.

He was a short, dumpy man who was in his early-mid thirties. His hair was longer and black. He was always kind and had a nice smile. He informed us he had a wife and two kids.

Annabeth pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. We keep it off mostly so it attracts less monsters. Annabeth has her assistant at work take most of her calls and emails her whatever Annabeth needs to know. Annabeth held the phone to her ear and glared at me. I suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"Hi, Franklin." She said when she answered her phone, sounding a lot nicer than when I have to call her those few times. She usually picks up with 'What attacked you and what did you destroy?'

Granted, that usually is why I call, but still. No faith.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, we need you to come over again." A pause. "No, this time it's the kitchen sink." A pause. "I know, fourth sink." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I have no idea what's going on, Franklin, but when I find out, I'll be sure to take care of it."

Translation: 'Percy, you are SO getting it.'

I just sighed. I tried to reason that this was the pregnancy talking, but if I'm being honest, Annabeth was always this violent.

She nodded a few times, her face falling ever so slightly. "Oh." She sounded disappointed. "Oh, okay then. Alright. Thank you, Franklin." She closed the phone and looked at me.

"Franklin's busy today, but he said he'll send a good replacement guy to fix it up."

I nodded. "That's good."

"Percy, I swear, if I didn't have a kid in me-"

"You'd what?" I challenged idiotically. "Stab me?"

She just glared. "Watch yourself, Percy."

I waved her off. "Yeah, yeah."

She crossed her arms. "You're entirely frustrating."

I smiled and took a step towards her. "I know. You've told me plenty of times. You've been telling me since we were twelve."

She smiled at the remembrance, mindlessly twisting the trident bead on her leather necklace. "You aggravated me. I hated you."

"I love how fondly you remember our childhood friendship." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me, but there was a light heartedness in her eyes. "Then I dealt with you for a little while, but quickly you became my best friend."

"And when did that change?" I asked, curious.

She tilted her head in thought. "I'm not sure. The Sea of Monsters? After the sirens? Maybe after you saved me at Mount Tam? Or...when I kissed you in Mount St. Helens? I'm not quite sure, to be honest." She looked up at me. "What about you, huh?"

I thought about it. "Well, unlike yourself, I never hated you. I thought you were a little annoying, but that was only because you were kind-of a know-it-all and hated ME for something I had no control over. But, when I thought you were gonna become a hunter-"

"You knew about that?" Annabeth asked, startled.

I nodded. "Yeah. I did. It scared me, the idea of you leaving. And then when you were kidnapped..." I swallowed, trying to push the fear down. "That was awful. I guess...I guess the time I fell in love with you, and the time I realized it were very different."

"Same here," Annabeth agreed, leaning into me. I wrapped an arm around her and drew circles on her shoulder with my thumb. "When did you realize you were in love with me?"

I paused again. "I think after you took that poisoned knife for me."

She smiled. "Hey, me too, I think." She pulled me close and kissed me. Every time she kissed me, I still felt like my brain was melting, shooting down any possibility of rational thought. The doorbell rang and Annabeth pulled away. I fought the urge to pout.

Annabeth glanced at her watch. "It's been, what? Fifteen minutes since I called Franklin? His guy can't be here already."

I shrugged. "Do you want me to answer the door?"

"I can answer the door," she growled. She stormed up to the door and yanked it open, a smile plastered on her face. "Hello, there." She greeted.

I snorted. When was the last time she sounded so nice when she greeted me?

"Hello, Ma'am," I heard a gravelly voice reply. "You Mrs. Jackson?"

"Annabeth," she corrected, just like my mom does. "Did Franklin send you?"

"Yes, he did. Heard your sink...uh...exploded?"

I saw Annabeth grimace and glance at me. "Yes, it did unfortunately. We'd like a replacement as soon as possible."

"Understood, Ma'am."

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth," he corrected, but the way he said her name was almost...knowing. "I'm going to need to take some measurements and then have you look at some sink styles and then we can get you a nice working sink within days."

"That's great," Annabeth said, stepping aside to let the man in.

I took in the man that had stepped into my house. He was taller with salt-and-pepper colored hair. He was slender, but reasonably muscled. His face was unshaven and ragged. I saw him look in my direction. "You Mr. Jackson?" He asked.

"Yup." I said tensely. Usually I corrected people as quick as Annabeth or my mom, but this guy was making me feel uneasy.

He nodded, an understanding had passed between us. Annabeth's eyes lingered on me. She knew me better than anyone, and she knew I was suspicious of this man. "The kitchen is just over there." She pointed the man in the right direction.

"Thank you, Annabeth."

I had to keep from scowling. Annabeth walked up to me. "What is it?"

"I don't like him." I said simply.

"Since when did you get the monster sense of a satyr?"

I flinched. After our the Second Great Prophecy...something had happened and now it was a little easier to pick up monsters. Or you could argue that I just have had monsters disguise themselves around me so many times that I knew how to pick them out better. I think it's a little of both.

Granted, I have swung my sword at more mortals than just my friend Rachel.

Annabeth seemed to follow my line of thinking and shivered as well. She had been with me through it all.

"We'll keep an eye on him and keep our weapons ready." Annabeth said quietly. "But don't do anything rash." She paused. "More rash than usual, I mean."

"More rash than blowing up a sink."

She chuckled, but there was little humor. "If it comes down to it, our sink is already destroyed."

"Annabeth? Mr. Jackson?" The man called.

"Yes?" Annabeth called as she walked toward him. I followed her, straying no farther than a couple inches.

The man, I still didn't know his name, was staring dumbstruck at our sink. "May I ask how this happened."

Annabeth just gave a silly smile, that we called her dumb-blonde smile and said, "I'm afraid I don't know the technical jargon. It just kinda-WHOOSH!" She thrusted her hands out to emphasize the point. Sadly, she hit me in the process. I thought she had sold the dumb-blonde thing a little too heavy, but the man just nodded, like he'd heard it before and was expecting this answer.

"Well, that's some nasty damage, but it's removable."

"How much will it cost, Mr. ...uh..." Annabeth looked to him for help.

"Core." He offered. "Manny Core."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Ah, okay." She looked towards me and her eyes said one thing: monster. "Percy, I have to go get something in our bedroom. I'll be right back."

Her knife. It was in the bedside table. I nodded. "Course. Be back soon." She walked off to our bedroom casually, trying not to raise any alarm with the monster.

Manny just looked at me, his eyes narrowing, a coldness setting in. "Perseus Jackson." He snarled.

And doubt he was a monster just flew out the window. I pulled my trusty pen, Anaklusmos, or Riptide, out of my pocket and uncapped it. 'Manny Core' snarled, either being able to sense all the monsters the sword has slain, or just had heard about it. "I thought you'd be taller."

"You'd be amazed how often I get that."

"They say you could be a greater hero than Hercules. The first to venture where he has not."

"Yeah, well, that guy had a good publicist."

'Manny Core' snarled and his form changed shape, the mist making him look almost blurry. When the mist was gone he was a monster that I had recognized.

A monster I hated.

A monster that took Annabeth away from me when I was thirteen.

It was a manticore.

It was as ugly as the last one, and seemingly just as dangerous. Great. Cause I didn't have enough danger in my childhood.

I heard, "Percy, look out!" Right before I saw the tail of the manticore twitch. I dived out of the way and heard a crash behind me.

This battle was gonna create some damage.

"Annabeth!" I shouted back. "Stay back!" I didn't want her to get involved. I glanced back at her and saw her nod, reluctantly. She wasn't one to back out of a fight, but we both knew she had to, for Silena. The manticore sent another volley of missiles missed me even narrower than before.

I had to get in close. Dodging his missiles forever wouldn't work. I weaved my way through his volleys of missiles, trying to keep his aim away from Annabeth, and attempted to get close enough to actually strike.

"You cannot defeat me, Perseus Jackson!"

"You'd be surprised how many monsters told me that before they got turned to dust!" I shouted back.

He shot another volley and I ducked behind our counter. I breathing heavy already. Did I tire this quickly as a teenager?

He laughed. "That almost sounds prideful, Perseus. Last I heard, that was not your fatal flaw."

"You're right!" I shouted as I prepared to launch an attack. "It's not."

"Yes," he said something in his voice caused me to freeze. "Wasn't it personal loyalty?"

I saw another volley of missiles fire, but it wasn't directed at me.

It was directed at Annabeth.

**Cliffhanger. I suck! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5 Annabeth's PoV

**Wow, guys, I'm sorry. I sucked at updating this. This chapter isn't long, but I think it'll be a crowd pleaser. :) At least, I hope so. I'll try to be better with the next chapter! Sorry!**

**I LOOOOOVE REVIEWS! *winkwink* *nudgenudge* **

**Disclaimer:...**

**READ ON!**

Pain. It was searing and everywhere. The world faded into pain and confusion, and twelve more layers of pain. I think I shouted Percy's name, I think he shouted mine in return. I'm not sure. All I could think about was the red leaking from my stomach. I think I muttered Silena's name. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

Oh, gods, save my baby. Take me if needed, but spare my daughter. Oh, gods, oh, gods, oh, gods, oh my baby. Oh, gods.

I'm not sure when Percy reached me, but I knew I was sobbing, and I'm certain he was too.

Let me be clear, Percy does not cry often. I've seen him take wound after wound. Hurt after hurt. Pain after pain. Emotional and physical. Scarcely he shed a tear. That was how I knew the wound was bad.

"It'll be okay, Annabeth." He told me, meaninglessly. "We'll get you some ambrosia."

"No." I muttered, but it felt like there was cotton in my mouth. "Ambrosia...could hurt...hurt her..." He knew what I meant. We had no idea what effect it could have on Silena. There wasn't exactly a 'Demigod parenting book' out there. Few demigods survived long enough to have children.

I felt my world tilt as he picked me up. I glanced down at the carpet and saw red. Blood.

In times like these, sometimes the stupidest of things pop in my head. Like, for instance, as I glanced down at my blood lying on our carpet, all I could think was: Great. Another thing that'll need to be replaced.

Percy began running. He kicked the door open, practically breaking it off it's hinges. Another thing to replace. He carefully placed me in the car and ran and jumped into the driver's seat, completely ignoring the fact that the car had a door.

I was honestly shocked that no police decided to pull us over. Although, with the way Percy was driving, and how hard his hands gripped the wheel, I'm not sure it would have mattered. "It'll be okay. We'll all be okay." I'm not sure who Percy was talking to. I think I blacked out.

When I awoke, Percy was holding me again, sprinting into the hospital. "Someone help me!" He shouted.

The receptionist picked up the phone and made an announcement over the intercom. Soon, doctors were storming the waiting room.

"Help her!" Percy shouted again.

"Sir," A doctor said. "You need to calm down."

"She's hurt! And she's pregnant! Please! Please help her!"

They laid me on a stretcher. "We'll do everything we can." The doctor said as they wheeled me away.

"Annabeth!"

"Sir, you need to stay here."

"No! I won't leave her!" He sounded near tears again. They pushed me through the doors and I lost track of their conversation.

"Percy..." I whispered as I blacked out again.

When I awoke, I still felt the pain, but it was oddly distant. Like it was there, but I was disconnected.

I groaned.

"Annabeth!" I heard and immediately felt a warm hand in mine.

I smiled meekly. "Percy?"

I heard him chuckle in relief. "Yeah, Wise Girl. Yeah, it's me."

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the light. I found Percy's brilliant green eyes, so filled with worry and care.

Then I realized something. My stomach wasn't swollen. It wasn't enlarged. It was flat.

My eyes widened. "Silena...?"

Percy smiled. "Completely fine. They had to take her out surgically, but she's fine."

Relief hit me like Mrs. O'Leary had sat on me. Silena was okay. She was alive. She was here, in this world, breathing air.

I sent praise and thanks to every god or goddess I knew. Percy smiled, understanding my relief because he undoubtedly felt it too.

"Do you want to meet her?" Percy asked.

Briefly, I felt a pang of jealously. Percy had gotten to meet our baby before me. But it was over soon. I was far too anxious to finally meet our baby girl.

Percy moved to the other side of the room, where a small, bare hospital-cribb laid. Percy bent down and picked something up.

My breath caught.

Percy smiled at the little bundle. "Ready to meet, mommy? She's been waiting to meet you, little Silena."

Finally, he laid Silena in my arms. Tears pricked my eyes.

She was beautiful, more beautiful than I expected or could ever explain. She had little tuffs of black hair on her head, and, when she opened her gorgeous eyes, they were green. Like Percy's. I couldn't have been happier.

"She looks just like you." I whispered.

"In the hair and eyes, maybe." Percy admitted. "But that face, that's all you, Wise Girl."

He was right. The facial features were very similar to my own. I smiled at the baby and she smiled back at me. "Hi, Silena." I said. "I'm your mommy and I love you." I choked back tears. "I love you so much. No ones going to hurt you, baby."

I looked up to Percy. "No one will touch her," I told him sternly. "No one."

He nodded. "Do we tell her? About...about everything?"

I paused and looked down at my precious baby. Innocent by every definition. "No." I said eventually.

Percy shifted from foot to foot. "We're going to have to eventually. Aren't we?"

I clenched my jaw. "We'll deal with that when we get there." I smiled down at precious Silena. "Hopefully we never will."

Percy knew better than to argue.

I just stared down at my baby and revelled in the perfection. Percy laid down next to me and I made room for him. He put one arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"She's perfect." I told him.

Percy kissed my forehead. "Of course she is. She has you for a mother."

I smiled up at him, and kissed his idiotic mouth. "And you for a father. I'd say she's in good hands."

Percy laughed. "I hope. She definitely deserves to be."

I returned my attention to Silena, some part of me still not believing she's really here. It hasn't really seemed real until now. I smiled at her and she laughed. It was so beautiful. Better than a peal of church bells.

Finally, my life was whole and complete and perfect. I couldn't have been any happier.

"We're a family, Percy."


End file.
